1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved megaphone to be used as a megaphone, percussion instrument or V-sign object for cheering during a game, or as a room ornament.
2. Prior Art
A cone-shaped device has been known as a megaphone for cheering during a game, however, such a device has only a function to intensify or direct the voice. In the case of making a sound, it is necessary to beat the megaphone with a palm of the hand.